1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that uses a film substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, curved displays are attracting attention as display bodies that are superior in design and visibility. Display devices having a display part that can be bent or rounded are also being widely developed as display bodies that are superior in storage and portability.
The display parts of these display devices need to be curved, so their display substrates are demanded to be flexible. Therefore, a resin film substrate, for example, is used as such a display substrate.
Resin film substrates often have a thickness of about 10 to 100 μm to, for example, suppress their dimensions from being changed due to heat generated in a display panel manufacturing process. If a display panel uses a resin film substrate with a thickness of about 10 to 100 μm, its shape is easily changed due to its thin thickness and high flexibility. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain a desired panel shape only with the resin film substrate.
In view of this, a technology in which a fixing resign member is attached to a surface opposite to the display surface of the resin film substrate is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-148768. Since the fixing resign member is attached to the resin film substrate, it is possible to increase the capability of maintaining the shape and suppress display elements, drive elements, a wire layer, and the like from being destroyed due to excessive deformation.